


snowmans

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Series: Babbufic [6]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor build some snowmen</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowmans

**Author's Note:**

> [thowdinson's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/thowdinson) and [ babbu loki's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/babbuloki)

“you snowmans is terrible, thowdinson,” said loki solemnly.

“it not snowmans,” thor told him. “it snowhammer.”

loki looked at the snowhammer again, tilting his head. “it okay snowhammer, i suppose,” he decided. “and it go with my snowmans!”

loki’s snowman was excellent - it looked almost exactly like thor himself. thor was very impressed. “you naturals artist,” he said, because loki was, and also because it made loki smile.

“it not finish yet though,” said loki. “it need one more thing.”

“what that?” asked thor.

loki smiled. “gimme cape.”

~*~*~*~*

the next time thor came to make snowmen with loki, he brought a spare cape. he had also been practicing.

“thowdinson, what that suppose to be?”

thor patted some snow into a curved point and tried to add it to the snowman’s head. “it snowhubband,” he said proudly.

loki’s face fell. “you thinks i look like that?” he asked. “it not beautifuls at all. it have horn different size!” he looked like he was going to cry. “is my horn different size, hubband?”

“no, your horn is lovely,” said thor quickly. “you is very beautifuls, hubband.”

“then why you make snowhubband so ugly?” bawled loki. “do yous hate me, thowdinson?”

thor moved closer and patted loki’s fur. “no, hubband, i loves you. i just not very good at snowmans.”

“oh,” hiccupped loki, looking at him. after a moment he hornbutted thor gently on cheek, and thor smiled. “i teach you then. starts with snowsiffy. i not care if she ugly snowmans.”

“thank yous hubband,” said thor. “sorry i makes you cry.”

“i forgives,” said loki generously. “i suppose you not haves much snow in asgard. lots of snow here, i practice snowmans all the time. also, i very talented.”

“yes hubband,” agreed thor.


End file.
